kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Hall
__TOC__ Abandoned_Gothic_Cathedral_by_I_NetGraFX.jpg 6801802495 4bbb208cba z.jpg 'Echo Hall' Take in the hall a seat; then shall be proved which knows most, the guest or the ancient talker. Wise art thou, o guest! Approach the Jötuns bench, and sitting let us together talk: we will our heads in the hall pledge, guest! for wise utterance. - '' ''All the Einherjar in Odin’s halls each day together fight; the fallen they choose, and from the conflict ride; beer with the Æsir drink, of Sæhrimnir eat their fill, then sit in harmony together. The Lay of Vafthrúdnir On August 13th, 2013, Stots became a room mod in Echo Hall. Guardians Stots ' - From the land down under. Looks a lot like Beyoncé and is half kangaroo. The Court 'Stots - "See you in 15 minutes!" - ''Stots 'MyNameIsNothing ' - Badge hunter, room hopper, heart breaker; MyNameIsNothing is Kongregate's triple threat. In search of the perfect chat room, MyNameIsNothing agreed to lend their services to help rebuild and refine the room of legend. 'AdamJP9 '- One of the reimagined Echo Hall's first chatters. He lay dorment on Kongregate for years, but has awoken to help Echo Hall become as great as it once was. 'Marshma11ow '- Was dragged kicking and screaming by Stots who yearned for someone other than himself to talk to. She has an impeccable taste in music and is decent enough for a casual chat, that is, if she's not AFK. The Travellers Due to Stots' popularity and modesty, there's been a trail of mods and other users who follow him in search of his boundless wisdom. 'TheTall0ne '- A regular of The Village, but is contained by no room. Tall is a friendly and helpful chatter who's always up for conversation. He was with Stots when he first stumbled upon Echo Hall and undoubtably helped make a tired room active again. 'GadgetGeek '- Another nomad who spends a decent amount of time in the Hall. An avid gamer and DDR fanatic, Gadget has spent many hours preaching the ways of Team DragonForce to Stots (who is still unconvinced of their humanity). 'XxLittle_StarxX ' - A regular of Entropic Delirium, Star likes to visit Echo Hall every now and then to help ressurect the room. She's an amazing gamer and, above all, a greatly appreciated chatter who has done a lot to help Kongregate as a whole become an active and friendly place. 'WeirdJedi ' - One of A Road Less Traveled's mods who comes to the room for some peace and quiet while he furiously badge hunts. Despite his name, he's '''not' related to MadJedi! Jedi may be shy, but he's always friendly and fantastic company. DarkRainyKnight ' - Occasionally drops in to keep Stots company when he's all alone. Due to DRK's surprising popularity, conversation follows him everwhere. When he's around, you can be sure of an active chat. Now if only we could do something about the smell... In Memoriam These Lords, Ladies, Knights, Earls, and the Gods are the unwavering Echonians who light the Hall up daily with their presence, their swords drawn with pride as the music of the ancient ones echoes through. We pan the scene to see Perfec7, selling Plushies to all who would like a Plushie, Hannah over by the Harp plucking away- her song mesmerizes the peasant passerby, mystic0magic magic'ing mystically in the corner- he summons prosperity to all who enter, Eudy the Z-made dragon panda nuzzling, huggling, glomping, pouncing, snuzzling and snuggling a multitude of cantankerous ragamuffins, or rather - Knights, at the entrance, ZeeKing presiding over it all, Carys looking down from her godly throne. Below is a tribute to them and the others, who '''are '''the Hall. ''We are the Echonians' 'We are legion' And now, a brief description of the people who reside in the Hall. The gods, the morons, the liars, the awesome regulars, the trolls. And just the plain WEIRD. Former Owners Zshadow ' - Mod turned community administrator, his reign was remembered for his ruthless cool and relaxed approach to modding, as well as his loyalty to the room. Lest we forget! 'VForVendetta ' - Active member of the Kongregate community, founder of the fantastic Directory of Kongregate Chat Rooms and current room owner of Kakariko Village. 'Cryptosporidian '- RIP in peace. Old Regs 'CarysMoo (AKA Caruhi) - I judge you all. Hannah730 - Welcome to MatchGame! So you’ve put in an inquiry about contestant #4, Hannah, eh? Well, lets tell you all about her! *Please direct your attention to the monitor Hannah is the PRINCESS of Echo Hall, other wise classified as a Z-Made Wolfie dragon, or Z-stalker. Often caught making music with her harp, violin, piano, or even voice in panda tower or possibly screaming loving profanities whilst snuzzling a fellow echonian, she is most definitely of the rare sort. She is married to Eudy(a Z-made panda dragon), SkullyYaY, Kayyisbored, and a variety of other echonian ladies. You may also know her as the pyro maniac starter of the “Great Fire of Echo Hall of 2009”, leaving the ruins which now make up Panda Tower- or perhaps you have noticed the hand crafted guillotine by the front door to Echo Hall? Built with her bare, bleeding, hands. Hannah obsesses over shiny objects and Z. At times, you may find her quite blunt, welcome to Hannah-land where the love is tough, but better than you can find in the entire milky way galaxy. How was she created, you may ask? Hannah, being the wolfie dragon that she is was spawned by Z, yet Claire(Valcero) claims to be her mother. This can only lead to one conclusion: lab partners. EudyGeekLover '- Eudy. Yewdy. Oody. Ewdy. EGL. Apparently, she loves geeks. A frequently seen member of Echo Hall, Eudy is a common user of ":3" and good friends with most of the regulars. She joined Kongregate on September 22, 2009, and has been Eudying around ever since. She also loves her vibrating electric panties. 'Kirby97 (Is now known as MrKribbles) - Updated summaries will be updated as soon as possible BiggestOfJesters - Updated summaries will be updated soon OmgItsDave - Updated summaries will be updated soon Katiebird400 (Now known as Kalinska) - Updated summaries will be updated soon EpicTenguMan - Updated summaries will be updated soon [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/sunngami Sunngami] - Updates summaries will be updated soon Mystic0magic - Updates summaries will be updated soon Chrisellis - Updates summaries will be updated soon Rudy - Updates summaries will be updated soon Alsee - Updates summaries will be updated soon Mario - Updates summaries will be updated soon Zshadow - Past Owner Zshadow is the coolest room owner you could ever wish for. He's laid back, cool, funny, and is fantastic at swaying gracefully in the wind. He's a math and science nerd, but we love him for it. He has owned Echo Hall since February 2009, and has been a moderator since January 2009. He's been loyal to us ever since, even though he's rarely on. However, he is always present, and frequently talks telepathicly to Crypto, saying, 'I'm watching you.' Omnipresent Freak XD <3 Zshadow, may you live long (not that he's not old already<3), and pros Endoa ' - Updates summaries will be updated soon 'Fuzzypickle15 - Complete retard, reversetroller and generally stupid person. Considering fuzzy is the one who typed this, it is not offensive. Orngeblu - Updates summaries will be updated soon [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/SwampFox1 SwampFox1] (and his many aliases) - Im old enough to be on kong. haha, i am very antisocial... so i will most likely be found spamming the hell out of people with better kong. I am Atomic's sittin' tree, along with being a punchin' bag for others. Im sittin in a van in someones dream while they laugh as i play cards with a fat italian midget named Pedro. Flixer3 - Updates summaries will be updated soon TheAtomicBomb - Updates summaries will be updated soon Saintsrow32 - That silver-tongued bastard at the bar flirting with your girlfriend. Plus, I'm also like, the onl black guy ON THE INTERNET. GET ON MY LEVEL, KIDDIES. Heyhey23 - MafiaPrincess: I love my lesbian orgies with MafiaPrincess Hooollaa - Name is Heyhey23 :) I love Hot Topic I love to Run I love cheese I LOOOVVVEEE anime I also love manga Im super outgoing Im Mexican a proud bishhes :3 I love orange I LOVe Cross Country I hate country music I like to make food :3 so to cook I love Coldplay, The Beatles,Queen,some Korenpop/Japanesepop and other music types beside country….yuck. I love Kirbys curly sexy hair ;3 <3 Hit me up at my home Echo Hall (: now..GOAWAY :D! Endoa: I heard you like Heyheys, so we Heyheyd your Heyheys so you can Heyhey while you Heyhey? For the Alliance! Vash103 - Wont let this be edited by Swamp/Spect Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners